eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Crisalide (Vola)
|year = 2013 |position = |points = |previous = The Social Network Song |next = Maybe (Forse) |composers = Ralph Siegel, Valentina Monetta |language = Italian |lyrics = Ralph Siegel, Valentina Monetta |image = |semiplace = 11th |semipoints = 47 }} Crisalide (Vola) was the Sanmarinese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmo performed by Valentina Monetta. This was her second attempt at the contest after a non-qualification the year before. It was performed second in the second semifinal following Latvia and preceding FYR Macedonia. At the close of voting, it finished in 11th place with 47 points, missing out on the final and causing outrage among fans. Valentina would eventually qualify on her third try a year later. Lyrics Italian= Hu... mmm.... Certe volte dentro me Ho sentito un vuoto che Mi chiamava dentro di sé Vieni ora a vedere la verità C'è un ponte sull'immensità Cosa sono in fondo io? Sogno fragile di Dio Con un corpo fatto così Grandi occhi colore, vivendo si muore Rinnovati per l'eternità Vola, vola, che la forza arriverà Sempre sola verso un'altra libertà La farfalla nuova lascia sempre giù La crisalide che eri tu Vuota senza me Dalle nuvole si sa Poi la pioggia scendera D'improvviso succederà Le ali bagnate di lacrime che non si asciugano Poi vento verrà E tu vola, vola, vola via da te Sempre sola fino che un riflesso apparirà Nello specchio che ruba l'immagine In mille pezzi di vertigine E luce scintillerà Quanta vita c'è? Non me n'ero accorta mai E se ancora non lo sai L'universo siamo noi Vola, che la forza arriverà Mai più sola, nella vera libertà La farfalla nuova lascia giù La crisalide e di più Vuota senza me Vola, nella gioia sarai Mai più sola nell'immensità di noi In un attimo l'amore, come nuovo sole Tutto cambierà Vola, vola, vola insieme a me |-| Translation= Hoo... mmh... Sometimes inside of me I've felt an emptiness that Called me from within Come now to see the truth There's a bridge over the immensity What am I, deep inside of me? God's fragile dream With a body made like this Big eyes, colors, die living Renewed for eternity Fly, fly, may the strength come Always alone towards another freedom The new butterfly always leaves behind The chrysalis you once were Empty without me You know that from the clouds The rain will soon fall down It happens suddenly Wings drowned in tears that don't dry The wind will come soon And you fly, fly, fly away from yourself Always alone until a reflection appears In the mirror that steals the image In thousand pieces of vertigo And light will shine How much life is there? I've never noticed it And if you still don't know it The universe, it's us Fly, fly, may the strength come Always alone towards another freedom The new butterfly always leaves behind The chrysalis you once were Empty without me Fly, you'll be in joy Never alone again in our immensity Sudden love, like a new sun Everything will change Fly, fly, fly together with me Videos Category:San Marino Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Non-Qualifiers